


I can see how this is going to end

by AeroLuna



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Pre-Relationship, mentions of past alcohol use/depression, precognitive grantaire, thermokinetic enjolras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeroLuna/pseuds/AeroLuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t easy only seeing foreseeing things that went badly, but it was what led him to his roommates.  Seeing visions of Bossuet and Joly even before he knew their names made them feel familiar even before they were properly introduced.  Grantaire saw visions of many different students on campus because of their proximity, but the majority of his friendships came from the vision of a protest that he couldn’t avoid.  </p>
<p>Powers were by no means common and the majority of powered individuals had very limited abilities.  When people came along who did have strong abilities, when they decided to stand up and proclaim to the community that they wished to serve as protection, they weren’t always accepted graciously.  Planning to protect the people without disguising themselves was foolish at best.  That was the reason why Grantaire decided to go to the protest even when he saw how badly it would end.  It was practically the duty of a precognitive to tell people, “yeah, that’s not going to work,” when he could quite literally see it fail.  Attending the meetings of the idealistic group gave him a chance to say so every week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can see how this is going to end

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sirtemple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirtemple/gifts).



The Musain must have a soft spot for self-proclaimed protectors of the city. At least that was the only reason Grantaire could think for why the owners would let Les Amis haunt their building nearly every day, meetings aside. Grantaire waved as the bell rang for Joly and Bossuet. Their routine so well practiced that Joly went to get their drink orders without a word while Bossuet came over to sit. It was an unspoken rule that Bossuet wouldn’t carry them. 

_Bossuet went to pull out his chair and caught the side of his leg against the corner of the table with a yelp._

Grantaire blinked away the vision as he reached for Bossuet’s chair.

_This time Bossuet misjudged the distance of the chair from the table and caught the table edge as he fell from his seat. He scrambled back up waving off people’s concern with a laugh despite the blood slipping through his fingers where he held his nose._

With a sigh Grantaire let his hand fall back on the table. He didn’t even have time to get out a word before Bossuet let out a yelp. “Hey,” he gave a sympathetic smile.

“A little warning next time, R?” Bossuet sat and rubbed at what would undoubtedly be a bruise. When caught the familiar twist of Grantaire’s mouth he asked, “What was the alternative?”

“I thought it would be better to save your nose from looking like mine. Plus it would save Joly from worrying.”

“What am I worrying about now?” Joly asked as he put down the drinks and placed a hand over where Bossuet’s rested on his leg. 

“Alternate realities,” Bossuet answered with a grin that muted slightly as the sight of Joly rubbing his own leg. “You didn’t have to take that.”

“Well you didn’t have to give me your luck today either.” Joly smiled as he sat down in the spare seat.

Grantaire looked at him knowingly as Bossuet suddenly became more interested in his drink. “Who else is benefitting from your luck today?”

“Well you know Marius has still been searching campus for that girl he saw? He was hoping to ask her for her name today.” Grantaire laid his head down on the table barely hiding the disbelieving grin spreading over his face. “Okay, yes, I admit I gave him quite a lot of luck. He didn’t ask or anything, but he was just looked like such a sad puppy.”

“Of course he did,” Joly laughed when Grantaire’s shoulders started to shake. 

Grantaire sat up suddenly placing a hand on Bossuet’s shoulder. “You’re in the red, giving away all that luck. I’m sure I’ll be seeing you all day.”

It wasn’t easy only seeing foreseeing things that went badly, but it was what led him to his roommates. Seeing visions of Bossuet and Joly even before he knew their names made them feel familiar even before they were properly introduced. Grantaire saw visions of many different students on campus because of their proximity, but the majority of his friendships came from the vision of a protest that he couldn’t avoid. 

Powers were by no means common and the majority of powered individuals had very limited abilities. When people came along who did have strong abilities, when they decided to stand up and proclaim to the community that they wished to serve as protection, they weren’t always accepted graciously. Planning to protect the people without disguising themselves was foolish at best. That was the reason why Grantaire decided to go to the protest even when he saw how badly it would end. It was practically the duty of a precognitive to tell people, “yeah, that’s not going to work,” when he could quite literally see it fail. Attending the meetings of the idealistic group gave him a chance to say so every week.

The first few months he attended the meetings were difficult. He had reached one of the lowest points in his life, searching for a reason to hope in a group that tried to fight for equality in a hopeless world. His arguments were bitter and ruthless as he backed up his opinions with his experiences and visions of the future. These visions frustrated the leaders to no end, making them change their plans to try to avoid what he had seen. Combeferre would rack his brain until he’d compiled lists of plans that made Grantaire’s head ache while Courfeyrac reined in the heavy gloom to encourage the others to help come up with ideas. Enjolras never seemed willing to accept the visions as something set in stone. He would burn with determination and declare that they would prove him wrong. There was nothing that Grantaire could wish for more. 

Moving in with Joly and Bossuet signified the beginning of a change in his life. They laughed through the darkest days, finding joy in unlikely places and using their gift as the co-owners of the “best hug you’ve ever had.” The bottles decreased and breathing grew easier until Grantaire accepted that he didn’t need to drink away the visions. He also didn’t need to bear them alone.

They were called into the back room as the members of Les Amis gathered for the meeting. Grantaire took his usual seat in the back of the room awaiting the moment when he would be the token voice of negativity. Enjolras stood at the with Combeferre and Courfeyrac at his sides counting the people as he scanned the room, but it was the sound of Combeferre tapping his papers on the table that called silence over the room. 

“The holiday season often results in a rise in crime rates. Stress, financial struggle, people feeling desperation may try to find an outlet. While the whole city will be victim to the rise, our campus is especially vulnerable as students combat the additional stress of exams.” Enjolras looked over the group as he leaned forward on his hands. “As many of you are also students, I understand that this will be a challenging time for you as well. Even so, I ask that you continue to stand with us in protecting those we can. We’ve gathered the data from survey of the student body about safety on campus. A good portion, 30% of responses, stated that they have been using the escort service. Bahorel, if you would give your report.”

“Right, so we put an option to text for an escort on our website a couple months ago. Just so people don’t have to walk alone if they don’t feel safe. I’ve taken most of them since I don’t mind running across campus all night,” he grinned at the last comment since his superhuman stamina meant he literally could run all night. “There’s already a few regulars who coordinate leaving the library and other study places together.”

Grantaire flinched slightly during his report but waited until he finished to toss in, “Might want to take Feuilly or Jehan to the library with you. Not sure when.”

“Volunteers? Who wants it?” Bahorel’s voice boomed over the room and both Jehan and Feuilly raised their hands. “We’ll make an outing out of it. Might be good to have more familiar faces for the escort.”

“It would be good to have more options for escorts, even just to meet our own schedules. I’m willing to join as an escort between patrols.” Grantaire rolled his eyes at the mention of patrols. Enjolras caught the motion and turned the next comment to him. “Patrols were also covered in the survey and had an overwhelming amount of support in ensuring the comfort of the students.”

“Are the people who go against you honestly going to answer one of your surveys?” 

“As long as they continue to bring comfort and safety to the community they will continue.” His voice held an air of finality as he surrendered the floor to Courfeyrac.

Grantaire moved Bossuet’s cup further onto the table as he tapped his shoulder, his hand narrowly missing where his cup once stood. “Marius still isn’t here.”

“He found that girl,” he pulled up the text messages on his phone, spewing thanks for his good luck and promises to explain everything later. Grantaire smiled at the messages but there was still a sense of weight on his shoulders. “You okay?”

“Something just doesn’t feel right.”

“But you haven’t seen anything?”

Grantaire shook his head. He spent the rest of the meeting trying to parse out the sense of foreboding. The visions he experienced over the next few days were vague and clipped as if there were too many changes occurring in peoples decisions, the future more jumbled with uncertainty. One familiar face continued to play a significant role, which led him to the back room of the Musain. He pulled over a chair and sat without preamble, “how are the patrols going.”

“That didn’t sound like a question.” Enjolras looked up from his papers as he took a sip of his coffee. He pulled a face at the temperature, heating the liquid until it steamed again in his hand.

“Probably because it isn’t the real question. I’m assuming you’re still patrolling every night, but are Combeferre and Courfeyrac joining you every night?” 

“They are just as dedicated-“

“Not the question. I know that they value their education and the safety of the community as equally important. No, stop, I’m not saying you don’t feel the same. You’re just stubborn and the one with a power that most benefits your patrol group when things get physical.” The three of them were a well-oiled machine when it came to confronting a problem. Courfeyrac could feel strong emotions from a considerable distance and easily locate and relay what was being felt while Combeferre planned how to utilize their strengths. Enjolras can’t deny the point so he continues, “Are you doing patrols alone?”

“If it comes to it I will.”

“Well, I’d suggest you don’t.”

Enjolras sat straighter in his chair, a complete contrast to Grantaire’s careless sprawl. “I am not going to stop these patrols. I refuse to stop when I know that what Les Amis do is helping people, making them feel safe walking the streets of their city. What we do helps people, Grantaire, I know because I’ve been a part of it.”

“Then get someone to go with you. Use your own escort service if you have to, but don’t do it alone. People know your face.”

“Good. They’ll see me and know that they will be protected.”

He opens his mouth to rehash the old argument only to see a vision of how the comments quickly derail into personal attacks. He stands from the table, storming off as if the argument had happened anyway. It wasn’t as if he didn’t know how little he contributed to their cause. Trying to change the future was pointless. Stopping one bad event from happening would just result in someone else, sometimes even something worse. He would know, he’d tried, and nothing ever changed.

Sleep was impossible after the following night. Even after a text from Bahorel thanking him for the library tip did nothing to ease the vague sense of dread throbbing at his temples. Images shifted sporadically behind his eyes until he rolled off of his bed and grabbed his coat. 

“Where are you headed?” Joly asked from the table as he passed. A row of pens and highlighters lined the side of his textbook.

“I’m not sure yet.” He waved his phone as he left, keeping it clutched in his hand as he descended the steps to the street. There was nowhere in particular he planned to go, just letting his feet take him as they saw fit. The visions cleared slightly as he saw the dark walls of a building and a quick burst of fire. He huffed out a breath as he walked faster. There was no hint of when or where the visions even took place and even if they did there was little he could actually do with his ability.

_The view beyond the alley walls cleared to show a row of shops a few blocks beyond the Musain. A burst of energy hit Enjolras knocking him into view as he stumbled backwards. There were other people in the alley… two, no, three._

Grantaire pulled his phone from his pocket scrolling to Enjolras’ contact as he changed direction to head to the street he’d seen. 

_A stream of water burst into steam as it encountered the heat from Enjolras’ hands. The third attacker burst through the steam with a punch that sent him sprawling._

Grantaire cursed at his phone and called again. He ran down the familiar streets, not stopping until he skidded into the alleyway. Enjolras stood with his hands balled into fists at his sides. The streetlights shown down on his curls but his attackers were only up lit by a swirling ball of energy. Grantaire pulled Enjolras aside as the attacker blasted the energy forward. 

Enjolras grabbed at his arm before realization spread over his features, “R? What are you doing here?”

“Water, strength, and those weird energy balls. You were outnumbered.” 

“I’m still outnumbered,” he pointed out but the way he looked at the attackers showed that he was analyzing them with new information.

“Very true. I did warn you-“ he blinked away a vision rapidly. “Duck.”

They both crouched down as a jet of water streamed overhead. Enjolras chilled the air until it froze in a sheet behind them. 

“No!” Grantaire jumped forward to parry a physical attack while he shouted back to Enjolras, “Evaporate it! Do you want to have to deal with a bunch of ice shards?”

“Do you have to give criticisms with your instructions? I don’t think this is really the time.” The air heated in the alley until the ice melted and began to steam. The water manipulator swore as they tried to gather the steam into a manageable pool. Enjolras made a hot pocket of air combust between the water and energy users making them startle away and disrupt their attacks.

“Oh, I’m sorry. We’ll have a debriefing afterwards and I’ll spell out everything you do wrong. Would that be better?” His voice dripped with sarcasm as he fought to keep his footing against his attacker. A backhanded hit flung him against the wall of the alley. The air was knocked from his lungs.

“R!” Enjolras rushed to his side, pushing heat towards the three to force them further back into the alleyway. He knelt down assessing the damage between glances at the attackers. “Are you alright?”

Grantaire winced slightly as he felt over his rips but nodded. His voice wheezed slightly as he caught his breath, “guess his strength isn’t all that great. The other two can still hit you through that. And they’re going to try.”

Enjolras pushed them further back and they obeyed with a hiss. “Call them in. I’ll see their attacks coming from this far. If I don’t, you will.”

He huffed a laugh as he dialed in the number. “Water’s coming at you from behind.” The steam was still dissipating as sirens began to sound.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I know not all of these were stated/used but these were my ideas for everyone's powers 
> 
> Enjolras: Thermokinetic  
> Combeferre: Hypercognitive  
> Courfeyrac: Empath  
> Bahorel: Superhuman stamina  
> Fueilly: Power Mimicry  
> Joly: Healing by taking  
> Bossuet: Gives good luck to others(gives himself bad luck)  
> Prouvaire: Illusion  
> Grantaire: Selective precognition  
> Marius: Human  
> Eponine: Intangibility  
> Gavroche: teleportation  
> Cosette: Voice compels to listen (mute by choice)


End file.
